1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multimedia data processor. In particular, the present invention relates to a structure of a portable multimedia data input/output processor and method for driving the same, which can be miniaturized by using a pen as a data input device and also using a low power device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional multimedia processing apparatus is usually used for a desk top system because it has problems that not only it makes it difficulty to synchronize between multimedia data since it uses a high performance dedicated hardware for individually processing multimedia data for video and audio, and graphics respectively but also the size of the apparatus becomes bigger by use of an individual hardware. In addition, a bad quality of voice and image makes the user inconvenient to use them since the conventional multimedia processing apparatus currently adopts a high performance main processor in order to process all kinds of multimedia data with a software.
Presently, the portable computer involves a personal information terminal and a note book computer. The personal information terminal among them is easy to carry, but it does not provide a function of accessing and processing multimedia data except for the function of electronic diary, modem and fax etc. And, the note book computer is not suitable to carry in view of its weight and size since it is a miniaturized version of the desk top computer with same functions as the note book computer has.